Hearts & Fists - The Proposal
by T2 Angel
Summary: The "Hearts & Fists" saga continues here! Ryu has a big night planned with Chun-Li. But when one moment of forgetfulness threatens to ruin everything, it's up to Sakura (yes, THAT Sakura) to save the day. Oh, man... he's doomed... or is he? Jump in and find out!


A/N: Looks who's back and guess what I have! HEARTS & FISTS IS BACK, BAY-BEE! I told you guys I wasn't through this universe yet. Get to reading!

DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to say it?

* * *

**Hearts & Fists – The Proposal**

The last training session of the day just ended and Ryu could not have been more thankful. He actually loved his job; getting to train others was more fulfilling than he thought. But it tended to be exhausting since most of his students just complained about how hard it was. He heard it so much that it started to become physically wearing.

'_What a bunch of whiners,_' he thought to himself more often than not. Like they couldn't do 200 squats a day or 200 pushups. He couldn't help but wonder if they were lazy or he and Ken had just been trained that hard.

He sat down in the locker room, taking a minute to recover before he gathered his things and headed home. He leaned over for a few seconds, just to get his breath back. Once regaining his mental capacity, he walked over to his locker and opened up. He started putting things in his gym bag but stopped once he looked at the small black velvet ring box.

He smiled.

This alone made this job well worth it.

It had been nine months since he and Chun-Li had been living together and started their relationship and things were going… just perfectly well.

But he was determined to make things better. He thought for sure that things were going to go wrong at some point. He thought they were going to go wrong long before now. But nothing had. Everything was going well.

So well… that he wanted to make them even better.

He put the case in his pocket and made his way out of the police station.

He heard the familiar voice call out as he walked down the street. "Ryyyyuuuu!" And it could only belong to one person.

He turned to see Sakura Kasugano running up to him. She stopped in front of him, with a huge smile on her face. After graduating from high school, Sakura moved to Beijing almost immediately, attending college there with her best friend, Kei… though she prompted Kei into going out there. Sakura couldn't wait; this was the first time in her life that she knew Ryu was in the same spot. Admittedly at first, she wasn't thrilled about the news of his relationship with Chun-Li due to her small crush on Ryu, but soon after she didn't care. All she wanted was to be trained by the Hadou master. Seeing her tenacity and her actual willingness to be dedicated to her training, Ryu, along with prompting from Chun-Li and Mei, agreed to it. He had conditions, though, such as he picked the times, what she would learn, and she couldn't cut class to train.

She'd been in China three months and in school for one, as she arrived just as the summer started… and that last rule was the one she was most accustomed to breaking.

"Sakura… aren't you missing classes?" Ryu asked.

She blinked then chuckled nervously, "O-Of course not!"

Ryu rolled his eyes. He knew she was but there was no chance of making her go back to school. The sad yet ironic fact was… in comparison with his full grown men students… with her drive, tenacity, and skill… Sakura left them all in the dust.

He turned and walked on with the young girl following behind. "What are you doing around here, anyway?" he asked her. "You're not supposed to come by the house until later on tonight."

"I know," Sakura answered. "But I was wondering if we were going to get any training in today."

"Busy."

She made a vocal whining noise. "C'mon! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! I'm bored. And classes haven't been interesting at all lately!"

"You just started."

"I know! But it's like high school all over again just with more money! Advantage of no parents, though."

Ryu chuckled. "Sorry, Sakura. No training today." He smirked. "Big night ahead."

Sakura smiled, slyly. "Ooooooh! Big night, huh? Planned something for Chun-Li?"

"Yes."

"How big?"

He wasn't sure if he should admit this but he couldn't help but smile. "Very big."

Sakura giggled. "Awesome."

While Sakura had admitted to having a crush on Ryu, at one time, she was honestly over it. Her very words were: "I mean… Chun-Li. There's just no competing with her. There's no sense in even trying." And, shortly after arriving in China, Sakura, forcing Kei to go along with her, spied on a date Ryu and Chun-Li were on. Even with being as admittedly oblivious to things as she is, Sakura could easily see how much the two fighters were in love with each other. That was more than enough to let her infatuation for Ryu fade away. She just wanted to be trained by him now, nothing more.

While they were walking, Sakura's propensity to lose her balance kicked in when she tripped on the sidewalk. Ryu managed to catch her but the ring box fell out of his pocket.

Sakura gasped as she looked it. She looked back at her sensei, "Ryu…"

He quickly scooped it up and pointed at her, threateningly. "Don't. Tell. Chun-Li."

She smiled, slyly. "In exchange for?"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, okay!" They walked along. "Congrats, though. I'd say you earned it."

"I haven't even asked her. No guarantee she'll say yes."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. She'll say yes."

He actually smiled. She was so sure… it gave him a little extra confidence. "Thanks."

She was happy for her sensei. This relationship was great for both of them. That was even easy for her to see. But she had to at least make one last plea for some training today. "Just ten minutes?"

"No," he answered, calmly.

"Awwww!" she groaned, drooping her head in defeat.

The duo walked into the house and Mei greeted both of the fighters at the door, "Mr. Ryu! Big Sis Sakura!"

Ever since her arrival, Mei immediately took a liking to Sakura, their personalities weren't all that different. Sakura still acts like a kid and her seemingly endless amount of energy matched her up perfectly with the little girl. Plus, in exchange for free training, the young Japanese girl volunteered to watch after the little girl as often as the couple needed, such as tonight.

"What's up, Mei?" Sakura stooped down and patted her little buddy on the head.

"Hey!" Chun-Li walked into the room.

"Hey," Ryu smiled.

"Hey!" Sakura waved, still playing with Mei.

The female world fighter saw her adoptive daughter already clinging to her big sister figure. "Figures she'd find you both before me."

"Of course, my buddy found me first. Best friends can do those kinds of things, ya know."

Chun-Li giggled. "Thanks again for watching her. We really appreciate you looking out for her for us."

"Ah, it's not a problem! Can't have too many best friends. Kei's always doing homework or workin' in study groups, anyway."

"Like you should be," Ryu pointed out.

The teenaged fighter laughed, nervously. "I study plenty!"

"If you say so…" He looked at his girlfriend, "Let me go get changed then we can go."

She smiled. "That's fine. I have to finish getting ready myself."

The couple went to finish getting ready for the evening while Sakura and Mei started to entertain themselves. A few minutes later, the power couple was both out and walked down the stairs, finding the girls playing a clapping game. Ryu was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt while Chun-Li was wearing a bright red dress that extended down to her ankles. The two young ladies looked up and voiced their approval of the attire for the evening.

"Pretty, Mom!" Mei said.

"You guys will be turning heads for sure," Sakura pointed out.

"Thank you both," Ryu said.

"Now, I want you to behave yourself and not destroy the house before we get back," Chun-Li said.

Sakura looked at her little friend. "Yeah, Mei!" she teased.

"She was talking to both of you," Ryu said.

Sakura looked up, offended. "What have I ever destroyed…"

"The upstairs window, the downstairs window, and the front door."

Sakura was going to object but stopped when she remembered… yep, she destroyed all three of those. "In my defense… the front door thing wasn't my fault." She paused. "I panicked when I locked myself outside."

"And why didn't you just ask Mei to unlock the door?"

"I said I panicked!"

Ryu rolled his eyes while Chun-Li giggled, "Have fun, ladies."

"Will do!"

Mei waved. "Bye, Mom! Bye, Mr. Ryu!"

They both waved good-bye to the young girl and left for the evening.

About an hour, the two girls had decided to play a game of hide-and-go-seek with Mei doing the hiding. Sakura walked around the house, searching for little girl who was very good at this game since she was so small. When Sakura walked past Ryu's room, her eyes caught sight of something on his bed. Since the door was only open a crack, she wasn't sure if she saw anything but she had to make sure. She backed up and looked inside. When she saw what the item was, she flung the door open. She walked inside and looked on the bed.

"Oh, no…" she breathed out.

There… on the bed…

…was the ring box.

'_Ryu must've forgot to grab it when he was getting ready,_' Sakura thought.

She started to panic. She knew Ryu probably planned this night, specifically, to propose to Chun-Li and he would feel horrible if he didn't have the ring. Then, again, she couldn't just leave the house and leave Mei alone. She started nervously shake out her hands and pace back and forth. "WhatdoIdo? WhatdoIdo?"

What could she do? She had to help out her teacher. This was a big night for him.

And she had to help him out.

She grabbed the ring box, shoving it in her pocket. She ran downstairs, looking for her young cohort. "Mei? Mei!" She dashed into the kitchen, saw no sign of her. She went into the dining room. "Mei! I'm serious! Get out here!"

Mei crawled out from under the table.

Sakura hit her forehead. '_The table…_' Why did she not think to look there?

"What's wrong?" Mei asked, concerned.

"Get your shoes," she said. "We gotta go!"

Not much later, Sakura and Mei were racing through downtown Beijing, trying to get to Silver Lilies, the restaurant Ryu and Chun-Li were dining. They ran at top speed, angering people they were running into but yelling apologies at the same time. Sakura managed to convey to Mei what they were doing and that helped the little girl double her efforts. Mei liked Ryu a lot and she was even starting to see him as a father figure. She even almost called him 'Dad' once. Above all else, she loved seeing Chun-Li happy and, if she could help make that happen tonight, then she could run a little faster and harder.

Along the way, Sakura crashed into a market stand, performing a flip mid-fall and managing to land on her feet. Mei ran around the mess and stood next to the teenager. It was a fruit stand and the contents were everywhere, mostly running down the street. A total loss, that's for sure. They both looked as the aging proprietor of the stand gave the girls an angry look.

"Oops…" Mei shied back.

"Uh…" Sakura let out a nervous laugh. She rubbed back of her head and put on the best grin she could. "Sorry?"

"WHY YOU!" the old man shouted.

"Mei…"

The little girl looked up at the elder girl.

"RUN!"

They ran even faster, their youth and superior speed leaving the old man in the dust. They ran for about two blocks and got around a corner, Sakura making sure the coast was clear. The old man kept going, even turning down an opposite street from where they were hiding. Once she was sure they were out of trouble, they pressed on toward the destination.

They were about three blocks from the restaurant when Mei fell down right in the middle of the street. Sakura looked back and saw her on the street.

But what had her attention more… was the truck heading towards the young girl.

Using all of her strength and topping out her speed, Sakura ran for Mei and slid along the ground, ruining her pants; she grabbed the young girl and they both slid out of the street, just barely getting out of the truck's path.

Breathing hard, the girls looked at where Mei would have been crushed then at each other.

"Thanks, big sis," Mei said.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "No problem, little buddy." They shook off their shock quickly, got up, and hurried on to Silver Lilies.

When they arrived outside of the restaurant, the girls stopped to catch their breath. Their clothing was dirty and Sakura's bruises just starting to show. They were still slightly out of breath but proud of themselves, at the same time, for making the trip.

Just before going to seek out Ryu, the teenager stopped the young girl. "Now, Mei… I want… you to listen… very carefully…"

"Okay…" Mei said.

"Do not… I mean do NOT… tell your mom… or Mr. Ryu… what happened tonight."

She understood what Sakura was talking about. Chun-Li would have a fit if she knew what happened tonight. She would keep it a secret. After all, it was fun. She nodded, "Got it."

Sakura smiled. She couldn't help but realize that she had a partner in crime. And she loved it.

The girls walked into the Silver Lilies and looked around for Mei's parental figures. They soon found they were on the second story, eating on the balcony. The girls snuck up to the second story and peaked around the corner at the completely romantic scene. Sakura couldn't help but be surprised that Ryu was such a dreamy date. The girls got a hold of one of the waiter's and handed him a note to give to the world fighter. After they did so, the girls stood around the corner to wait for him.

The waiter handed Ryu the note. He unfolded it and it read: DON'T GET MAD! WE'RE WAITING AROUND THE CORNER. DON'T TELL CHUN-LI. Ryu furled his brow at the note, with slight confusion as to who sent him this.

"Something wrong?" Chun-Li asked.

"I don't think so," Ryu asked. "But let me make sure. Excuse me." He got up and from table.

He walked back inside and around the corner, going over in his mind anyone who would be looking for him. When he locked eyes on Sakura, he actually started to get angry, despite the note saying not to. He walked up to her and Mei, calm yet boiling under the surface. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" He looked at Mei. "And why is she here?" He noticed her clothes. "And why is she dirty?"

"I couldn't leave her alone," Sakura defended.

"Hi, Mr. Ryu," Mei waved.

"And the city streets are just really filthy. Wouldn't kill them to get a broom come through every now and again."

Ryu stared at the teenager, angrily, "Sakura…"

Sakura knew she was in trouble and there was only one way out of this.

She reached into her pocket, took out the ring box, and presented it to her sensei.

Ryu looked at it, surprised. He checked his pockets and realized he didn't have the ring. He thought back and realized he left it at the house when he was getting ready. His whole expression changed as his mindset when from anger to relief when looked at the ring box again.

Sakura smiled. "Thought you'd be wanting this."

He stared at the teen and chuckled. She just saved his life. "Thank you, Sakura. I owe you one."

"We can make up for it with an extra training session."

Ryu paused for a second. "Three and deal."

Sakura looked at him, stunned. "Are you serious?"

"You're saving my life here. Like I said… I owe you. _Big_ time."

She was still surprised. "Whoa…"

"Now, ladies, if you'll excuse me… I have something very important to do."

They both nodded. He walked back out on the balcony, putting the ring box in his pocket. He walked back to see the beautiful woman who had his heart smiling back at him.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Better than alright," he was smiling as he sat back down.

That left her more than a little curious. "What do you mean?"

"Just…" He paused to give a light chuckle. "…a good friend helped me out with something… very important."

"Important?"

"Yeah…"

Super curious. "How important?"

'_I guess now is as good a time as any…_' Ryu took a deep breath before he got out of his chair and got down on one knee.

Chun-Li quietly gasped, her eyes grew wide, and she could no longer speak. While her exterior was frozen in place, her thoughts became frantic and erratic, '_Is that… does this… is he… is he gonna… he's gonna…_'

He took a deep breath. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "I… I'm hoping I'm doing this right…" He opened up the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring on a pure silver band. "I mean… Chun-Li… I… I… I just…"

"Yes," she said, breathlessly. She already knew the question. And she was more than happy to answer.

He looked at her, surprised. "Yes?"

"Yes!"

He smiled. He chuckled in relief. He took hold of her left hand and slipped the ring on the right finger.

Chun-Li was so in shock she didn't realize that he got that right, as well. She stared at the ring for almost minute, barely even taking a breath.

She looked at her boyfriend… her fiancé and jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms, tightly around his neck. He stood up, holding her just as tight, nowhere closer to ever letting her go.

She stroked his hair as tears continued to fall from her eyes. "I love you… I love you… I love you…"

"I love you, too," he said, quietly. He was relieved. He got this right. He knew it.

Watching from behind the column, Sakura and Mei both had tears falling from their eyes. They looked at each other and high fived. They started to make their way back to the house, deciding to fake their surprise when the couple came home with the great news. When the couple came home, the young girls found out that they didn't have to fake being excited and happy; when the happy couple told the girls the news, it was like they were hearing for the first time.

Later on that night, after Sakura had gone back to her dorm and Mei was tucked away in bed, Chun-Li was in her bedroom, sitting on her mattress. She was wrapping her hair in the famous buns, almost ready for bed. She had just finished the bun in her hair when she caught sight of the ring again.

She stared at it. And smiled. And the tears started all over again.

She couldn't believe it. Ryu was making this step. She didn't ask him, she didn't prod it out of him… he wanted to.

She already knew he loved her… but this much… she didn't even know it… she didn't even know this was coming.

And it made her love him even more.

Ryu walked in, sat on the bed, and put his arm around her. "Saw you were still up."

She looked at him smiled. She presented her left hand with the ring on it. "Keep getting distracted."

He couldn't help but smile. "I can take it that this is something I got right?"

She was surprised he even had to ask. She decided to give him a hint: she kissed him with all the energy she had in her. After the kiss, she planted several small kisses on his lips. Her tears just flowed again. She usually hated this feeling of tears in her eyes and on her face but Ryu causing them was the one, and only, exception. "If I… could only begin to tell you… how right you got this…"

He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Chun-Li…"

She threw arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too… so much…"

As they held each other, thoughts of the future entered both of their minds. And it was nothing but happy.

In her dorm room, Sakura laid her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She couldn't be happier for Ryu and Chun-Li. Though… she was even happier about the training she was going to get out of it.

'_Good job, Sakura!_' she told herself. She had a great feeling of pride. Well deserved; she, indeed, saved Ryu's night. At least… that's what she told herself.

Just then, a sudden remainder entered her mind. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"_Hello?_"

"Mr. Ken? It's Sakura."

"_What's up, kiddo?_"

She smiled. "You and Capt. Guile better get your money. You just won the bet."

* * *

A/N: So, what did you guys think? REVIEWS!

I'm gonna share something very personal: this is one of my favorite storylines I have ever done. I stay in this place because I love it and want to keep writing in it. With that, I have to make sure I get every last bit of this right.

Why?

Because all of you deserve it. You really do.

I stay in this universe and do so much with it because when I started the original "Hearts & Fists" the outpouring, overwhelming response actually left me in tears from time to time because I meant so much to me. I go back and read the reviews because it encourages me to keep going.

Thank you. Thank you all so much. Thank you for making this whole storyline my BIGGEST success yet! If I get no further than this site with this series, I can live with that. And that's all because of all of you.

Thank you.

God bless you all and see you soon... FOR THE WEDDING! Oh, yes... it's coming! :)

T2 Angel


End file.
